villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Stranger (When a Stranger Calls)
The Stranger is an enigmatic serial killer and the main antagonist in the 2006 American psychological horror film When A Stranger Calls, a remake of the 1979 horror film of the same name and based on the urban legend "The Babysitter and the Man Upstairs". The Stranger was based off of Curt Duncan from the original film. He is portrayed by and voiced by . Biography Hardly anything is known about the Stranger other than that he is serial killer who kills babysitters and the kids they're babysitting after calling them on the phone first-brutally murdering them with his bare hands. He'd begin by calling the babysitter on the phone, then asking her, "Have you checked the children" before breaking into the house and killing them. At the start of the film, it's revealed he murdered a babysitter and the children she was babysitting by tearing them to shreds. Later in the film, he begins targetting the protagonist, Jill Johnson, as she's babysitting the children of the Mandrakis family, Will and Allison. The Stranger begins waiting outside and at some point kills the family's housemaid, Rosa Ramirez, without anyone noticing. Jill's friend, Tiffany, arrives at the house to visit Jill but Jill has her leave out of fear that she'll get her in trouble. As Tiffany drives off, the storm causes a tree branch to fall and block the road near the gate. Once she gets out of her car to move it, the Stranger attacks and kills her. The Stranger then breaks into the house without anyone knowing, and begins his routine by calling Jill with threatening phone calls, to the point where Jill gets the feeling she's being watched. She finally calls the police and they tell her they can trace the call if she keeps him on the phone. However, the Stranger becomes aware of this plan as she's waiting for the phone to ring, and he breaks into the house. After giving her signs that he is in the house, he calls her again and she asks "What do you want?!" to which he replies "Your blood....all over me". She hangs up, but the police call back and tell her that the calls are coming form inside the house. Jill hears a phone ringing in the bathroom, only to find that the Stranger put Tiffany's body in their, with the phone in her dead hand. Once Jill gets the children together, she notices the Stranger os looking down to them from the loft and they run into the family's greenhouse. She then finds Rosa dead in the family's pool. The Stranger manages the break into the greenhouse and attacks them, but they escape and lock him in. However he finds a way out and attacks her one last time. As they fight, Jill burns his back with the fireplace and stabs his hand with the poker, subduing him until the police arrive and arrest him. As they drive off with him, she sees his face in the moonlight as he stares at her. Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Serial Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Pure Evil Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Successful Category:Imprisoned Category:Misogynists Category:Provoker Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Burglars Category:Mutilators Category:Titular Category:Psychotic Category:Thugs